Negro y azul
by Daena Fuegoscuro
Summary: Reflexiones de Kardia sobre su nueva vida en un centro de rehabilitación tras sufrir una sobredosis y sólo una persona parece interesada en oír sus extravagantes delirios, productos del decadente estado en el que se encuentra. AU


Qué ideas raras se me ocurren(? En fin, hola, tanto tiempo. Ya sé que tengo mucho que escribir y no he hecho nada, pero esto es algo pequeño que quería sacar de mí o se iba a perder en los confines de mi mente.

Siempre he hecho bromas sobre que Kardia se droga, pero nunca había pensando escribir algo así y aquí está el resultado.

 **Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas** no me pertenece a mí, es de Masami, Teshirogi, etc.

* * *

¿Tienen idea cómo se siente estar en abstinencia?

No o quizá sí. No lo sé, no los conozco y, para ser sincero, no me interesa conocer a quién vaya a leer esto. Porque sí, sé que alguien lo leerá, por algo los enfermos de este loquero me pidieron que escriba este ridículo diario y me dieron un tonto cuaderno porque, la verdad, hablar con ellos me aburre.

¿Quién mierda tiene ganas de escuchar cómo un sujeto, que se cree superior a ti, te repite todas las cosas que has hecho y haces mal en tu vida? Nadie.

Así que uno de esos tipos, guiado por una de sus brillantes ideas, me dio este feo cuaderno, que parece sacado de la basura, para poder _expresar_ todo lo que no tengo ganas de decirles a ellos. No me importa quién lo lea ni tampoco tengo ganas de decir nada, pero entre más tiempo paso aquí más me aburro y la idea comenzó a parecerme atractiva.

Nunca fui bueno para escribir. Recuerdo que en la escuela las maestras siempre se sorprendían por lo bestia que era para estudiar, así que espero que, quien lea esto y sea un amante de la buena redacción, vea con bueno ojos mi humilde diario; y si no también puede irse al carajo.

¿Por dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí! Les contaba mi maravillosa estadía en este bello santuario. ¿Se está notando el sarcasmo? Porque para ser sincero nunca entendí cómo una burla puede ser transmitida por escrito, pero, como dije antes, jamás fui bueno en la escuela y eso también va para mis clases de lengua y literatura. Ah, qué burro era. Tanto que la profesora siempre me veía con ganas de golpearme con una regla o hacer algo que de verdad me afectara, pero yo estaba más allá de cualquier cosa que ella, con su autoridad de docente, pudiera hacerme. Desde pequeño siempre me creí más allá todo y que podía lograr lo que me propusiera. Ahora, recordando eso, nuevamente me pregunto cómo terminé en este agujero.

Perdón, me voy muy por las ramas hablando de cada cosa insípida, pero de eso es lo que está llena mi vida y lo acepto. No me deprime. Nací en la miseria y estoy seguro de que así moriré. Lo supe desde niño y, por más que intenten hacerme creer que puedo ser más que pura escoria, sé que tendré un final próximo.

Al menos eso imagino cada vez que escupo hasta los malditos intestinos dentro de ese asqueroso excusado. ¿De dónde saca mi cuerpo tanto para vomitar si prácticamente no como nada en todo el día? La respuesta es tan simple y burda como mi estúpida pregunta. Era obvio que mi cuerpo estaba intentando cambiar y _mejorar_ , aunque en el proceso yo sentía que me moría. ¿Alguna vez pensaron en que tenemos el organismo programada automáticamente para estar bien? Siempre intenta protegernos de los patógenos y daños externos, aunque esa programación no es tan perfecta. Los humanos somos máquinas con botones de autodestrución alojados en todos lados, listos para ser presionados, con o sin intención.

Suena bastante tonto todo esto que digo, ¿no es verdad? Sí, lo sé. Sólo son cosas que me pongo a pensar cuando me siento junto al inodoro y espero que las arcadas vuelvan a adueñarse de mi garganta y me ahoguen de una maldita vez con la desagradable bilis.

En fin, les estaba contando sobre la estadía que me gané en este paraíso con amplia semejanza a un presidio. En realidad es un cárcel, no vamos a mentir al respecto, pero aquí te hacen creer que no. Que ellos buscan ayudarte, tu bienestar y que veas el daño que le haces a tu vida; pero en mi opinión poco les importa.

Es como un centro psiquiátrico. ¿Alguna vez han estado en uno? Ojalá no les toque y, si así fue, me lamento por ustedes porque los entiendo.

Verán, como iba diciendo, mi lujoso hotel se llama… Ehm… Bueno, no recuerdo el nombre. Vamos a llamarlo Arkham. Se supone que estoy aquí por una sobredosis y cargos que, estoy muy seguro, no me pertenecen a mí. Aquí las instalaciones son ampliamente luminosas, con personas animadas y nos dan chocolate con leche y galletas de avena todas las mañanas antes de llevarnos a nadar al lago… Ok, estoy siendo un imbécil. Pero sí sería genial lo de las galletas y el chocolate, aunque de pensar en algo de comida mi vacío estómago quiere regresar la nada misma que tiene dentro.

Así que, para resumir, este lugar es una pocilga. Tan mierda que el inodoro no tiene tapa, no hay espejos (tal vez piensan que los locos y drogadictos los romperíamos para autolesionarnos o eso es lo que imagino) y comemos engrudo en el desayuno. ¿Genial, no? Quién necesita irse a Miami cuando puedes estar con el Pingüino, Killer Croc, la loca de las plantas y el Joker en la misma mesa disfrutando de lo ruín que es la existencia de ese tonto murciélago.

Disculpen, me fui de nuevo. De niño me gustaba mucho Batman, así que este lugar me trae recuerdos de los cómics que servían como mi escape de la realidad. Aunque hubiera sido más genial que Batman me haya traído a Arkham porque soy un supervillano y no que mi familia me haya arrojado aquí en la puerta como si no fuera más que trastos para reciclar.

Así que, verán, mi vida se resume a esto. Llevo aquí unos… ¿2 días? ¿5? ¿Una semana? ¿50 años? No lo sé. A veces pienso que llevo toda la vida encerrado y en otras ocasiones la realidad me golpea mostrando que sólo pasaron unos días. Qué importa, si las pocas veces que tengo oportunidad de ver mi reflejo sólo observo un cadáver. Cuando creo que mis ojeras no pueden volverse más negras, lo hacen. Cuando pienso que mi cabello no puede parecerse más a un nido de pájaros, prácticamente tengo uno en la cabeza durmiendo. Cuando pienso «hoy me sentiré mejor», paso todo el día junto al condenado retrete.

Que alguien, por favor, me diga qué tiene de bueno esto que hago. Porque no, no lo hago por voluntad propia. Aquí es donde me arrojaron para que me _cure_ cuando saben que soy un artefacto defectuoso de nacimiento. Mi madre lo sabía, por eso partió y no volvió, pero a quién le importan esas historias tristes. Tal vez a los psicólogos les importen, ellos siempre quieren buscar las razones de por qué te metes tanta porquería al cuerpo en tu infancia, ¿pero de qué sirve buscar esas razones si nos drogamos o bebemos juntamente para olvidar?

Me siento como vampiro, pero no lo soy.

No lo soy porque no chupo sangre, pero sólo eso me falta. Duermo todo el día, la mayor parte, porque odio la luz del sol y levantarme cuando me lo ordenan mis celadores. Soy un jodido animal carroñero, en eso me he convertido. Un insecto que vive de noche, con las manos que no paran de temblarle y un dolor en el cuerpo que no me deja caminar. Así se siente estar sobrio.

Me siento como un zombi, pero no lo soy.

La cabeza siempre me da vueltas. Me cuesta pensar, moverme, hablar. Las náuseas no dejan en paz mi estómago y ya he tenido suficiente de estar con la cabeza metida dentro de ese maloliente excusado.

No duermo. No como. Lloro sin darme cuenta. Siento cosas que no existen. El corazón me late tan fuerte a cada momento que pienso que sufriré un ataque en cualquier instante. Tengo pesadillas cada noche y las malditas manos no dejan de temblarme ni aún escribiendo esta ridiculez.

Odio estar sobrio, odio cómo se siente.

¿Saben qué extraño más? El whisky. Esa agua bendita. Lo único que relajaba mi sistema.

Me encantaba tomarme uno doble después de haberme aspirado mis habituales líneas. Es que la sensación de ese polvo níveo entre mis largas uñas y lo que producía a mi organismo era algo simplemente maravilloso.

¿Por qué ahora tengo que cambiar todo eso porque otros me lo digan? Es injusto. Se trata de mi vida y si quiero destruirla ahogando mi cabeza en la basura o pichándome con el agua de los floreros es problema mío. Eso nadie lo entendería jamás.

¿Creen que esto se acaba aquí? No, aunque yo pensaba que sí, pero no. Aún hay algo que no les conté. Algo tan estúpido y banal que dirán « _Ay, Kardia, tan típico de ti_ », pero están equivocados. Nadie, más que yo, sabe lo que realmente pasa por mi averiado ser, pero como soy tan amable e increíble intentaré describirlo para su deleite.

Tal como les dije, durante mis primeros días en Arkham mi plan fue estar sobrio, decir a todo que sí y finalmente, cuando me dejaran ir, volver a mi vida habitual. Sin embargo, _algo_ se interpuso en mis planes. _Alguien_ en realidad. Y sí, pueden decirlo: « _Kardia, tienes el cerebro en la verga_ » ¡porque no sería más que la pura verdad!

—¿Qué tal te sientes hoy?

Y allí estaba, la voz que se ocupaba de sacarme de mi cueva todos los días, ése que se veía tan diferente y se sentía tan diferente. Aquél, que cada vez que se aparecía frente a mis ojos, me hacía pensar qué demonios hacía ahí una persona así o si, en mi delirio, lo estaba imaginando. No me parecería extraño, si a esta altura ya me siento más loco que todas las cabras del continente juntas.

—Como una mujer embarazada que su bebé no deja de joderle —respondí incorporándome de la cama, sentándome y dejando que el doctor me revisara.

Eso era parte de la rutina diaria. Todos allí estábamos enfermos y nos vigilaban varias personas, todos diferentes entre sí, pero básicamente la misma mierda; excepto esta persona. Desde el primer día lo noté, él era diferente, además estaba muy bueno. Lucía como una persona que la vida privilegió, de esas que te imaginas con su sombrero de estudiante graduándose en la mejor universidad del mundo para ser cirujano o ganando algún premio Nobel.

Dégel era, simplemente, algo que no encajaba con ese oscuro mundo. Por más que le pregunté muchas veces cómo había terminado en ese agujero, él se limitaba a decir que su trabajo no empezaba ni acababa allí, que estaba ahí porque quería y no le molestaba donde fuera. A mí tampoco, ojalá se quedara más tiempo o eso pensaba todos los días que lo veía.

Yo no era un paciente fácil y de eso ya se había corrido la voz en todo Arkham, por eso Dégel había optado por tomarme como su desafío, al menos eso imaginé cuando comenzó a quedarse más tiempo en mi celda personal —lo único que tenía de bueno esa ratonera era que, por suerte, era para mí solo— y a hacer más que sólo la habitual revisión.

Dégel me hablaba, no como un psicólogo ni como un amigo, sino como una persona. Por más serio e indiferente que se veía, no había rastro de superioridad en su voz ni tampoco sonaba como un maldito libro de autoayuda queriendo solucionar mi desgraciada vida con palabras de ánimo. Por un momento, comencé a creer que no todas las personas en el mundo eran bastardos que pretendían decirme qué debía hacer y qué no. Él sólo compartía una charla conmigo y se iba. A veces traía dulce consigo, pero fue mejor cuando trajo cigarrillos. Bendita nicotina que aliviaba un poco el pesar sobre mis hombros.

Seguramente besar a un dios se sentía igual que cuando le daba una pitada al cigarro, pero eso no importaba. No me costó notar que Dégel no fumaba, sólo traía eso para mí. Él sólo se encendía un cigarrillo y lo fumaba tranquilamente mientras yo me acababa casi todo el paquete. No era bueno superar una adicción por otra, pero estaba muy claro para ambos que eso sólo era una distracción y un pequeño escalón en el cual podía apoyarme un rato antes de caer al frío suelo donde vivía todos los días.

Por más que me costara admitirlo, confié en él. Quizá fuese su técnica para convenserme de sobrellevar el tratamiento y hacía eso con todos los adictos, pero a mí poco me importaba lo que hacía con otros. Pronto comencé a esperar todo el día para verlo y que se quedara más allí en mi cueva. Quería verlo, escucharlo, fumar con él, y que me dejara observar una vez más esa forma tan elegante de caminar. ¿Qué? No, no me enamoré, me lo quiero coger que es diferente.

Una de las cosas que más me gustaban cuando estaba afuera, además de drogarme, era coger. Tenía la idea de que era capaz de llevarme a quien quisiera a la cama y la verdad que ahora, aún en este estado casi putrefacto, sigo creyéndolo.

—¿Hoy has pensado algo en particular? —me preguntó Dégel, ofreciéndome otro de esos palos de nicotina que para mí eran la gloria.

—Lo habitual —contesté luego de exhalar el humo y sentir que así respiraba mejor. Aún me temblaban las manos, pero no me importaba que él lo viera—. Que siempre supe que iría al infierno, pero no creí que lo conocería antes de morir. Que si no nos vigilaran a todos las veinticuatro horas la mitad ya se habrían suicidado. Que si no nos matamos nosotros la comida será lo que lo hará. Ya sabes, lo normal.

Por más imperceptible que fue, noté una pequeña sonrisa en aquel médico que hacía mi aburrida agonía diaria un poco más soportable. Eso me llenaba de goce. Por más que dijera tantas barrabasadas, él seguía ahí y parecía interesarse en lo que este imbécil drogadicto tenía para decir. Aunque suene extraño, eso me calentara más. Pero todo en Dégel me calentaba. La forma en que caminaba, sus escasos gestos, su forma de hablar, la manera en que fumaba. Todo. Ya sé que estoy enfermo, no me importa.

—Bueno, pronto te irás, ya no falta tanto —contestó y yo lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, algo sorprendido por esa información. Ah, con que se acercaba el día de mi excarcelación. Me había olvidado de eso y ni siquiera noté el paso del tiempo.

—¿Y de qué sirve? —Alcé mis hombros sin darle importancia a eso—. La mayoría que sale vuelva al poco tiempo, es un círculo vicioso y a los adictos nos encantan los vicios —Me reí de mi propia estupidez y, antes de terminar el cigarrillo en mi mano, ya estaba pensando en tomar otro—. Afuera no tengo nada que me apasione y este purgatorio ya no sirve para lavar mis pecados. ¿Qué más me queda por hacer?

En pocas palabras, expresé lo cansado que estaba y la nada en la que se redujo mi vida. No tenía nada que me llenara ni que me animara, pero esa depresión existencial era otro efecto secundario de la maldita abstinencia o eso me dijeron. Tenía que evitar los instintos suicidas, pero a veces era lo único que rondaba mi mente.

¿Qué podía hacer afuera? ¿Buscar a mi familia? ¿Rearmar mi vida? ¿Vivir limpio? Eso era lo que esperaban de mí, pero por alguna razón todo me parecía vacío y aburrido.

—¿Crees que estoy loco, Dégel? —pregunté repentinamente sin darme cuenta de mis palabras, pero mi médico no pareció sorprendido. Vaya uno a saber cuántos le habían hecho esa misma pregunta.

—¿Tú lo crees?

¿Acababa de contestar mi pregunta con otra pregunta para evadirme? Solté una risa sin darme cuenta. Incluso esas tonterías me encantaban de él.

—Sí —dije con total seguridad—. Lo siento en mis huesos, en mi piel, corriendo por mis venas, y lo confirmo cada día que pasa —Miré mis manos un momento y cerré mis puños, como si de esa forma supiera que aún me quedaba un poco de control sobre mi cuerpo, que aún no estaba tan perdido como me sentía—. No puedo evitar preguntarme cuándo pasó esto.

No recordaba en qué momento mi cuerpo, que siempre había irradiado tanto calor, se volvió tan frío. Ni siquiera era capaz de acordarme qué fue lo que me llevó a este punto en el que estaba y por qué la luz del día ahora sólo me dañaba cuando antes le daba sentido a mi vida.

Era un monstruo y lo había aceptado. Ya no me importaba el asco que me daba verme como una puta momia todos los días en el reflejo de la ventana, porque ya no me acordaba cómo fui antes y no creía poder volver a ser ese alguien que una vez fui. De nuevo la tonta depresión y melancolía de la abstinencia se apoderan de mí, haciéndome caer más abajo, hundiéndome en el fango hasta ahogarme y la única mano que se acerca a ayudarme tiene un doctorado en una carrera que yo no sé ni pronunciar, estoy seguro de que es así.

—No creo que estés loco, Kardia —Una de las manos de Dégel se posó sobre las mías. ¿En qué momento se acercó tanto como para sentarse en ese trozo de nada lleno de polvo viejo que era mi cama? No lo supe ni me importó. Observé a ese médico que parecía empatizar conmigo desde el primer día y tuve la sensación de que, incluso estar en el manicomio Arkham, no era tan malo—. Sólo ves el mundo de una forma diferente y ¿por qué hablas como si allí afuera no hubiera nada? Eso es demasiado aburrido para ti, con todo lo que aún hay por disfrutar.

Me reí al oírlo y estuve de acuerdo. Mi depresión por la falta de drogas hablaba por mí y, seguramente, en otro momento de mi vida hubiera dicho algo totalmente diferente. Miré a mi médico allí tan cerca y sonreí, no podía evitar llenarme de gusto pensando que a él también le agradaba esa cercanía. Porque tanto él como yo sabíamos que eso no era algo que debía hacer un doctor normal, involucrarse tanto o de esa forma. Al menos para mí estaba claro, allí había atracción y no sólo de mi parte. En el pasado le hubiera robado un beso, pero preferí quedarme quieto, observándolo y grabando en mi memoria atrofiada esos rasgos, la boca que me moría por probar y esos ojos que me encantaba contemplar.

Tomé la mano de Dégel y entreabrí los labios para decir algo, pero nada salió. ¿Qué podía decirle? No tenía nada. ¿Darle las gracias por todo? Sería apropiado, pero yo no hacía esas cosas. Por más que él me hubiera ayudado tanto, que su presencia me distrajera lo suficiente para ignorar mis malestares y mis pensamientos tortuosos, lo suficiente hasta que pasara lo más difícil y ahora estuviera en esa etapa donde todo parecía más claro. Esa misma etapa donde te hacían creer que era posible vivir sin consumir y a veces lo creía, pero mis ideas se caían cual castillo de naipes.

—Quizá podría quedarme sólo con algunos cigarrillos si decides tomar algo conmigo cuando me liberen —propuse con suavidad pero al instante supuse qué podría decirme—. Café, _doctor Correcto_ , nada de alcohol para el recién rehabilitado.

Por más que mis palabras sonaron graciosas y con un deje de fingido fastidio, no creí que le fueran a divertir a Dégel. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando lo vi sonreír, esta vez de verdad y no algo pequeño como lo que siempre observaba de reojo.

—Tal vez —me contestó con esa voz melodiosa que, a mis oídos, sonó casi como un ronroneo.

Parpadeé sorprendido y ahora sí podría besarlo, pero el condenado se me escapó. Huyó de mis garras justo antes de poder hincarle mis dientes vampíricos. Se despidió de mí y desapareció, dejándome como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Sin embargo, no me importó. Me eché en la cama, sonriendo de una forma que creí que ya no me salía. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí contento, a pesar de ser el monstruo que era.

No tengo idea si los monstruos pueden volver a vivir en sociedad, pero qué más me queda. La muerte o la rehabilitación, tan simple como eso. Será difícil dejar Arkham, con el cariño que le tomé a sus mohosas paredes, pero afuera tengo una cita a la cual no puedo faltar.

Quién sabe, tal vez Dégel podría volver a teñir de rojo mi corazón, el cual ya estaba negro y azul después de todo lo que he vivido.

* * *

Es raro, cortito y simple; pero me gustó hacerlo. Siento también que podría haber quedado mejor, pero ya está. Ojalá les haya gustado y no les parezca muy extraño.

En fin, me despido con promesas de regresar, en algún momento(?) Gracias por leer!

Saludos!


End file.
